gem_drawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Piemontite
Piemontite is the fusion of Rubellite, Chalcedony, and Margaritasite. Appearance Piemontite has light maroon hair, light pink skin, plump lips, three light maroon eyes, and round shoulders. She has a thin build with a round chest, thin waist, and thick thighs. Her upper set of arms are thin with thick forearms and hands, and her second set are thin. Here gemstones are embedded in her left eye, right palm, and navel. She wears a short-sleeved dark maroon top with a light maroon butterfly neck border and a star cutout at the bottom. She wears a pair of fingerless, elbow-length dark maroon gloves with a lighter maroon star on her top pair of arms, and elbow-length light maroon gloves on her bottom pair. She wears a pair of brown-maroon shorts with dark maroon bordering and a star waistline. She wears light maroon socks in an upward-arrow shape and dark maroon "boots" with light maroon heel and toe tips. Personality Nothing is known about Piemontite's personality yet. Abilities Piemontite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Nunchaku Proficiency: Piemontite can summon a nunchaku from Margaritasite's gemstone, being very skilled while using it. * Brass Knuckle Proficiency: Piemontite is shown to have great skill when wielding Chalcedony's brass knuckles. * Dual Niganata Proficiency: '''Piemontite can combine Margaritasite's Nunchaku Chalcedony's Brass Knuckles to form a Dual Niganata. Unique Abilities * '''Atmokinesis: Piemontite has the ability to manipulate weather, an ability inherited from Rubellite. * Spin Dash: Piemontite can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, an ability inherited from Chalcedony. * Charged Brass Knuckles: She is able to combine Rubellite's atmokinesis with Chalcedony's brass knuckles to strike them with lightning, charging them with electricity. * Botanokinesis: Piemontite can control, create and manipulate plants. This ability includes flowers, trees and moss, an ability inherited from Margaritasite. ** Phytoanimation: She can generate sentient flora. This plants act as bodyguards, and are extremely durable and powerful. ** Plant-Titan Creation: An extension of Margaritasite's phytoanimation powers, Piemontite can form herself a titan made of plants. She would reside in its forehead surrounded by plants controlling it. Whatever move she makes, her titan body copies. * Animal Empathy: Piemontite has the power to empathize with animals. She can connect her mind with theirs, being able to feel and control their emotions, an ability inherited from Margaritasite. * Flower Rain: Piemontite can combine Margaritasite's botanokinesis and Rubellite's atmokinesis to create rain made of flowers. * Sonic Clap: Piemontite has Kutnohorite's ability to clap with enough force to create a powerful, damaging sonic wave. Doing this drains her, however, and she must be careful not to shatter her gemstone. Trivia * Piemontite's upper set of arms is a combination of Margaritasite's and Chalcedony's arms. * She specifically has two sets of arms so Rubellite and Chalcedony can hold hands, despite Piemontite being stable enough to have just one pair of arms. Gemology * Piemontite is a sorosilicate mineral in the monoclinic crystal system with the chemical formula Ca2(Al,Mn3+,Fe3+)3(SiO4)(Si2O7)O(OH). * It is a member of the epidote group. * Red to reddish-brown or red-black in colour, Piemontite has a red streak and a vitreous lustre. * Associated minerals include: epidote, tremolite, glaucophane, orthoclase, quartz and calcite. Gemstones Category:Triple Fusions